


A Kinder Timeline

by Bombasticus



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, i like it when girls kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombasticus/pseuds/Bombasticus
Summary: i'm high on sleeping medicine and i didn't edit this and i didn't want to wait to post. i have no idea





	1. Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm high on sleeping medicine and i didn't edit this and i didn't want to wait to post. i have no idea

Consider for me, what might have happened in a universe that was slightly kinder to Isabella Swan. Or, perhaps, consider- Alice sees the future that is laid out for Bella, the frankly ridiculous and tedious future she could have, that she would chase, out of desperation and loneliness, and Alice...she does something she promised she wouldn’t. She intervenes and changes  _ everything. _

  
  


Bella knows that if she has to hear one more bit of ‘juicy gossip’ about kids she doesn’t really know or care about she might actually scream. Taking a deep breath in, she braces herself and nudges Jessica, who is giggling in that annoying flirty way about something Mike has apparently said. 

 

“Hey, uh, Jess? Can you let Ang know I’m heading to the library? I can’t deal with the noise today.” Jessica nods sympathetically and passes her the keys to their apartment. 

 

“Can you take these for me? I’m going out with Mike tonight, I don’t want to lose them again” she tosses Bella the keys and blows her a kiss before turning back to Mike and lavishing him in attention so thick Bella wonders how he doesn’t actually choke. She rolls her eyes and shoves the keys in her bag, promising herself a pint of ice cream and reality TV if she can bang out this essay before the weekend hits. She’s so absorbed in her thoughts she doesn’t see the small woman, frozen in the empty hallway, staring blankly at the map in her hand. 

 

She glances up- about 4 seconds before impact, tripping over her own foot in surprise and yelps out “Oh shit! Sorry!” before falling forward. The thing, Bella notes blandly, when she pulls particularly embarrassing stunts like this, time has this terrible habit of slowing down. She watches the other woman’s shoulders tense and then she very nearly  _ twirls _ around in the most elegant manner Bella has ever seen in her entire life. She catches Bella like some sort of damsel, in arms that feel much more secure then they have right to feel, and they end in some sort of comical pose like the smaller woman is dipping the larger. 

 

Bella stays true to her nature and stares blankly at the other woman, her mouth hanging open for nearly 15 seconds. She knows its 15 seconds because she counts, instead of thinking of something to say. 

 

Finally, the other woman whispers “Are you okay?”

 

Bella’s brain snaps back into action. “Oh, my god. I’m so sorry. I’m perfectly fine, that was the smoothest thing I have  _ ever… _ ” She pauses, as the other woman straightens them both and she finally gets a look at the others face in the light. 

 

Her eyes- “Alice Cullen.” She says with absolute certainty. 

 

Alice looks very taken aback and Bella is pleased she is clearly correct but also would like to walk right into a locker and never come out with how  _ creepy _ that must have been. 

“Ah. Oh my god. I’m sorry. Again. We were in high school together, for like, a week. I moved into town and um. And then you and your um, entire family left? There was a ton of gossip about it. Literally, I spent the rest of the year grateful to you guys for that because it took me out of the spotlight. Uh.” She runs her hands through her hair vigorously and then manages to look at Alice’s eyes again. Gold, just like she thought. She’s never seen gold eyes before and she's going to do something very dumb... like propose... if divine intervention doesn’t happen soon. 

 

Alice grins. And then she giggles. It's the most adorable sounds she has ever heard. Someone help her. “Well, I’m glad to have been of service. My family thought it was a bad time to move, but I told them that you’d appreciate it for years to come, I just can’t believe how quick you were to give me credit….. Bella” Mischief is absolutely dancing in her eyes and Bella can not believe her life right now. 

 

“You...know me?”

 

“Well, Forks High was the smallest school in the world. Gossip was more popular than learning.” she looks down at her skirt, fidgeting with it a second. “This might be weird but. Um, I was about to head out for coffee. Did you….want to come?” Bella forlornly thinks of her essay and seriously considers dropping out of school. She can just imagine that conversation with Charlie. ‘ Hi charlie I dropped out of college because a pretty girl asked me out for coffee. Oh, also, surprise I’m gay!’ she rubs her temple and takes out her phone

 

“I am  _ so _ sorry, I have this essay and it’s due first thing on Monday..” Alice nearly deflates and Bella hurreys to tack on “But, can we trade numbers? I’m free this weekend. Maybe we can make it dinner and a movie?” Alice nods enthusiastically and punches her number into Bella’s phone. Bella does the same for Alice and they both smile at each other awkwardly. 

 

“Um. Well. I guess that I’ll see you later? You can text me whenever. I’m really not that busy.” Bella salutes with her phone (she cringes this action internally immediately but Alice’s giggles again so she tries to pretend she meant it smoothly) 

 

“Bye Bella. See you.” 

 

Bella turns around and tries not to literally run away.


	2. Gay Crisis: The Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am alive i am still thinking about these stories but fallout76 came out and im a slut for video games. 
> 
> no editing happened on this chapter and it probably shows

“I just think you’re being a bit unreasonable Bella.” Angela says, serenely, as if Bella isn’t having a crisis.

 

“Ang, she’s. She’s like famous now? I can’t just  _ text _ a famous person there has to be rules or something.” Bella collapses dramatically across the couch.

 

Jess looks more amused then Bella would like her too. “Oh my god, you’re right, where do you hire a courier nowadays?”

 

Bella, still facedown, flips off Jessica’s general direction; Angela and Jessica both giggle. 

 

“Bella, she’s a fashion designer, not some foreign power. She probably still likes coffee.” Angela sounds tired and Bella snorts, scooting into sitting position. 

“Right. Okay. I can do this. I can ask her out for coffee, it’s totally fine.” 

Bella opens her phone and taps out a quick message, hitting send before she can change her mind. She looks up at her friends, glaring. 

“There! Are we happy! She probably isn’t even going to respo-” her phone beeps and she yelps, and chucks it to the other side of the couch. “ _ Shit! _ ”

Jessica dives for her phone, looking excited “That was so fast, B, she was  _ waiting _ for you to text her! GO GET DRESSED YOU’RE MEETING IN 20 MINUTES” 

 

Jessica tosses Bella her phone and Bella looks at them baffled as they both make shooing motions at her. Confused, and heart pounding, she runs down the hallway. 

 

She shuts herself in her room and immediately looks at her phone.

 

_ Me > Hey! You free to go get coffee today? _

 

_Alice Cullen > Bella! Hi! I was waiting for you to text. Meet me in 20 at the corner cafe?_

 

Bella grins wildly. 

 

_ Me > Sure, see you there :)  _

 

_ Alice >  :D _

 

Bella rushes over to her closet, throwing on black pants, a white buttondown and her leather jacket. She glances in the mirror, deciding bedhead is better than anything she could manage herself and goes to get approval from her friends. 

 

She walks down the hallway and does a twirl. “Well? Do I look presentable?” 

 

Angela grins “I’m so glad that Jess overhauled your closet. You look hot.” 

 

Jess peeks out from the fridge, an entire pickle in her mouth. Bella makes a face. Jess shrugs and gives her a thumbs up. Feeling relieved, she grabs her keys, trying to figure out how exactly her luck got so good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, you can follow me on twitter at bombybombastic for more of the shitshow


End file.
